fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Field Manager
The Field Manager 'is a member of a research team sent to the Hidden World to explore the newly discovered continent. She makes her first appearance in 'Monster Hunter: A Hidden World. ''' Appearance '''Marly, also known as the Field Manager is part of the research team sent to explore the Hidden World. She is a young woman of average height and a stout build. She has smooth, dark brown hair that reaches to her shoulders and large, maroon eyes. Her skin is relatively pale and her face features both dimples and freckles. She wears a purple vest over a grey singlet. While exploring colder regions, she can be seen wearing a long coat with a similar color to her vest, as well as pale blue mittens. While exploring warmer regions, she sports a sleeveless version of her usual outfit. Personality Unlike most of her colleagues, Marly is quite shy and introverted, yet curious. The reason she joined the team was getting to explore a new continent and discover the secrets it holds. Marly is especially interested in the animals and plants that inhabit the Hidden World, which is why she chose to become a Field Manager. Marly finds joy in drawing, possessing countless notebooks filled to the brim with sketches and drawings of the monsters and animals she saw on expeditions and the locations she travelled to. However, despite her obvious talents, she often goes hard on herself, doubting herself and her abilities. While not out in the field, Marly prefers to spend time by herself, withdrawing herself from most events that go down in Lleulach. Instead, she stays in her Hut, writing various texts about the Hidden World and its monsters, drawing and trying out new recipes with various ingredients she and her partner, the Hunter, find while on expeditions (The latter being inspired by one of her previous colleagues) Background Born in the Old World as the child of two hunters, Marly was always interested in the monsters inhabiting the world around her. While her parents, especially her father, were hoping their daughter would follow in their footsteps one day, Marly instead wanted to become a researcher, due to being scared quite easily and not being in the best shape for an occupation like her parents'. At the age of 23, Marly decided to travel to the New World to become a researcher for the commission. However, the discovery of the Hidden World shortly after her arrival is what cemented her choice to stay there and become a Field Manager. She was assigned a partner and soon became one of the research team's best and most respected members. Outfits Events * Midnight Star (New Year's Eve Event) * Flowerfield Manager(Easter Event) * Sunshine (Summer Event) * Snowcoat (Christmas Event) * Formal (Appreciation Event) DLC * Guildmarm * Moga Sweetheart Trivia * Her favorite Monster is Mizutsune. * She is afraid of several monsters, including Rajang, Odogaron, Great Girros, Najarala and especially Nerscylla and Zamtrios. * Her name means "pleasant". * Her shy and introverted personality was chosen to differentiate her from the other "quest girls", most of which were light-hearted and extroverted. Category:NPC Character Category:FrostSpino